The Realm of Nightmares
by Sonanoka21093
Summary: A collection of nightmares held by the various residents of Gensoukyou. As the name feels rather bland, it may be changed should I think of a better one. Of course, if a review leaves a better one, it shall be made use of. As for the story, while I have a number of ideas for it, do not expect frequent updates, as you might with my other stories - comedy is my style, not horror.


Disclaimer: Touhou belongs to Zun, and the only things that belong to myself would be Usagi the Mimic, and Moegi the Japanese Beetle. Everything else belongs to their rightful owner.

A/N: You know... Now that I think about it, Yukari, whatever happened to our switching bodies?

Y/N: Ohh, that? Well, I grew tired of being so ugly so-

A/N: You don't have to be so bluntly honest! It's hard to contend with the perfection of youkai!

Y/N: Ufufu... I suppose it could be said that I'm a bit biased due to us all being quite beautiful...

A/N: Why is that, anyways?

Y/N: Well, think of it as an angler fish's bulb. Our sexy little bodies reel them in, and then...

A/N: ...You gobble them up.

Y/N: We gobble them up.

A/N: ...What a simple purpose.

Y/N: Indeed, it is. Although, not all of us do as such.

A/N: Of course. With that bit of conversation out of the way, let's get on with the show.

A/N2: By the way, I may or may not be taking a slight break from FP. Depends on how much I get into my next story.

* * *

Within the realm of nightmares- a realm parallel to Mugenkan, the realm of dreams- a sadistic grin spread across the face of a nightmare who took particular joy in her work. Of course, she was also the one true nightmare, and there were no others, so it could be said that all nightmares enjoy their work.

"This one yet again, is it? Ohh, how I do enjoy the recurring ones... None of the work, yet all of the same emotions as the time before!"

Behind her, within the void that is our lands, the maid asked, "Do you _have _to talk to yourself...? You have a brain; keep your creepy thoughts to yourself, and within it."

Frowning, she looked over her shoulder to the one that disturbed her enjoyment. "Don't rain on my parade, Mu. If you do, I'll shoot you in the brain." With that said, a black revolver materialized into her hand, and she lazily aimed it over her shoulder in the general direction of the dream. She was _quite_ serious in her words.

Smirking, the maid-like girl made a silver revolver come into her hand, and pointed it in her sister's general direction, not caring to actually aim of yet. "I'll just have to shoot the bullet out of the air, if you try it; bullet's are rather easy to shoot at after all. So small, and fast..."

And so they began yet another battle, which amounted to bullets hitting bullets, deflecting them away from their intended target.

* * *

A day like any other soon turned into a night I wouldn't forget for years to come. Decades. Centuries. _Millenia_.

It started out just fine, just your ordinary, everyday day, but it became apparent that was not what it was, by the end.

Out exterminating youkai, Sanae, who had recovered from her insanity to an extent, began to ask herself a rhetorical question, wondering just where the youkai was. Sniffing a moment, she turned towards a tree, and looked up, smelling the blood of the youkai in the tree, she told the coward to face its fate; it had eaten a worshiper of the shrine, and one of the few human ones, at that, so it had to be taken care of . However, the blood was a decoy; the lesser youkai had coated the branches above with its own blood as a distraction. A lure.

With the bait taken, the youkai burst out of the ground behind Sanae, and took its last stand, which ended in its own death, but not before spearing Sanae in the gut with its long, blunt digging claws. With them, it tore a large chunk from her side, her innards now threatening to become outards due to this.

The both of them fell to the cold ground, the youkai missing its head, while Sanae clutched at her bleeding side, hoping for a miracle that never came. This seemingly simple extermination came at a great cost. Sanae could feel it. She wasn't going to make it, but she had to atleast say goodbye, and so she weakly picked herself up, and began to float slowly towards her destination, holding her organs in all the while. After a full ten minutes, she arrived at her home, the shrine atop the mountain, dripping a trail of blood as she went.

Kogasa, who had started to help with Sanae's duties, was outside sweeping snow from the path. When she saw Sanae, she began to happily wave, untill she saw and smelled the blood on her.

Calling out for help from her master, said master soon came out from within one of her gaps, and frowned at the sight. She would have to act fast, and she knew it, but she also already knew that the maiden wouldn't make it. There would be nothing she could do yet again. Try as I might- and boy did she ever try- she couldn't save Sanae.

With a smile on her face, she asked to see her goddesses one last time. Who was she to deny her that? With that in mind, she picked her up and carried her into the shrine, calling out for the pair of usually silly goddess'.

They came when called, already knowing the grim situation, and how the one hope Sanae had had been unable to help. They took her from Yukari, and placed her on the couch, so that even if they failed she might die comfortably. The frog tried to invoke a miracle to save the poor shrine maiden, but try as she might, nothing worked.

She soon passed on, a smile on her face at all the people who cared so much about her.

* * *

"Ahh!" I awoke in a cold sweat, breathing heavily. I looked about, tears freely running down my face as I did. I rushed over to the calandar in my room, and made sure that it wasn't time to relive that day just yet.

Winter of the 127th year. "...Good, still... 21 years remaining."

I sat against the wall, and began to sob into my hands, as I did anytime I had that dream. Please pass slower, time...

Please, I don't know if my heart can handly seeing that a second time...


End file.
